Cid's Girl
by TheSarcasticWench
Summary: Cid has a meeting to attend and decides to bring an eight-year-old Rikku along with him. Rikku/Gippal fluff.


**A/N:** It's been a while, right? This is just a short drabble that I've had on my computer for a few months. I wrote it after watching my brother finish X-2 for the umpteenth time, and I decided to post it. A little Rikku/Gippal fluff for you. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own any rights to FFX or X-2. If only, my friends, if only.

---

**Cid's Girl**

**---  
**

"I still don't understand why you have to drag me along to your meeting, Pops." I whined, tugging on my father's hand persistently. "Brother's meant to be the one you bring, you know." I added, pouting. Pops let out a sigh, and tightened his grip on my little hand.

"I know where you're coming from, kiddo. Brother, he's a good boy, but he hasn't got a good thinking head on him. He's a push over. Takes after his mother. But you, kiddo, you're just like your Pops here. A good thinker when you wanna be, good with the machines, and, more importantly, good with people." Pops explained, his gruff voice unusually patient.

"But that still doesn't explain why I'm coming with you." I grumbled, poking him in the side with my free hand. Pops chuckled, pulling his hand from my grip. I let out a small squeak, looking up at him with big eyes. Pops knelt down in front of me, a solemn look in his eyes.

"Rikku, you're here because I want you to be here, okay kid?" He said in a serious voice, reaching out to put one of his hands on my shoulder. He hesitated a moment before continuing, a smile forming on his face. "You're my little girl, and I'm very proud of you." His praise startled me, forcing all complaints from my mind.

"Really Pops?" I asked in a small voice. He nodded.

"Really, really." He replied warmly. My eyes instantly filled with tears, and I launched myself at him, throwing my arms around his neck. Pops chuckled again, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. He carefully lifted my eight-year-old self from the ground, still holding me tightly. I wrapped my legs around him, resting my head on his shoulder. We continued the journey from Home to the outskirts of the oasis, where a few separate houses and camps were located in a comfortable silence. I was happy to let my father carry me the rest of the way, and he seemed to feel the same way. It was me all over. A daddy's girl at heart.

"Almost there, kiddo." Pops' gruff voice broke the silence. I reluctantly loosened my grip around him, and he let me slide to the ground. I quickly took up his hand again, which he accepted with a smile. I wore a happy grin on my face, walking with a skip in my step. Pops let out another small chuckle, something that he seemed to do a lot when he was with me.

"So what's your friend's name?" I asked brightly.

"Rynno Nabyenan." Pops answered. "The Nabyenan family are very skilled at repairing and restoring old machina. Rynno is an old friend of your mother's." I nodded at his words, still smiling brightly. _I get to meet some of Ma's important friends, while Brother has to stay Home_, I thought with a mischievous glint in my eyes. _He's gonna be _so_ jealous_. I held down a giggle, not wanting to give away my thoughts. "Make sure you behave yourself, kiddo." Pops added sternly. I nodded again.

"Sure thing Pops!" I assured him with big smile. We walked up to a modern looking building, and Pops knocked loudly on the door. Why he didn't just walk in, I'll never know. We waited for a moment or two, before the door opened, and a tall man pulled us inside.

"Cid! _Ed'c paah duu muhk, so vneaht_!" The man exclaimed, pulling Pops into a quick embrace, effectively pulling my hand from his. I let it slide, instead, ducking around both men into the house. I looked around with big eyes, noticing some strange looking trinkets around the room.

"What are you doing?" A hoarse voice asked coolly. I jumped, spinning around. A young boy with blonde spiky hair stood before me, his green eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Looking." I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I meant what are you doing _here_?" He growled rudely. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not gonna tell you if you're gonna be mean." I replied snootily.

"Gippal!" We both jumped at the loud exclamation and turned to look at the adults. "Cid, this is my son, Gippal. Gippal, this is Cid and his daughter Rikku." The boy turned back to me, one of his eyebrows rising.

"So you're Cid's girl." He stated simply, eying me up and down.

"Yep! Cid's my Pops. I'm Rikku." I said cheerfully. I stuck my hand out expectantly, waiting for him to shake it. Gippal just eyed me with a sneer.

"You're definitely a lot smaller then I expected you'd be. Dumber, too." He said meanly. I gaped at him for a moment, letting my hand fall. I let my eyes drift to Pops, but he was deep in conversation with Gippal's father. _No help from him_, I thought unhappily.

"So have you been imagining what I'm like then?" I asked him curiously.

"No." Gippal replied, his tone confused. I raised an eyebrow slowly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Then how could I not live up to your expectations?" I let my confusion fill my tone. There was a short silence between us, and I silently savoured my small victory. Gippal suddenly broke the silence…by laughing. He had an infectious laugh, and I couldn't help but join in.

"You're alright, Cid's girl." Gippal stated, grinning at me. I bristled visibly.

"My name isn't 'Cid's girl'!" I said pointedly. He shrugged.

"You wanna go play outside for a little while, Cid's girl?" Gippal asked, his tone slightly friendlier then it was before. I let the 'Cid's girl' slide, and nodded eagerly. Gippal reached out and grabbed my hand, and we slipped out the back door.

---

**Al Bhed spoken:**

**-**_"Ed'c paah duu muhk, so vneaht_!" [It's been too long, my friend!]

---

Hope you enjoyed it. Peace out!

xx  
--theSarcasticWench


End file.
